


Food fight

by Oops_i_did_it_again



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_i_did_it_again/pseuds/Oops_i_did_it_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jamie have a foodfight before Zoe steps in.warning: english is not my first language and this is written on me phone sorry for mistakes. Also first attemp! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food fight

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SERIES! Having said that, thats simply for fun. If you enjoy :thanks! If no then sorry.

The Doctor managed to avoid the pie by luck.  
" It isn't fair! You're supposed to be on my side! " he said at the sealing and Jamie grabbing the opportunity managed to hit him in the face. The Doctor stared at him and suddenly graped on of the pies that were left and threw it on Jamie, who ducked but hadnt seen Zoe behind him. "Oh,oh " the two of them said and run at the same time. Once they were sure Zoe hadnt followed them they started laughing. " You are not a bad player Jamie " the Doctor said and pated Jamie on the shoulder. " Thanks " Jamie answered. Suddenly the floor disapeared and both fell in the swiming pool. They swimmed to find Zoe at the edge laughing. "That's what happens when you go against Girls. And by the way she wants you to clean the kitchen. "she said and left smiling. "I will never understand girls " Jamie said as he got out. " Neither will i Jamie, neither will i "

The End


End file.
